Fez and Jackie
Fez & Jackie is a relationship on the FOX comedy That '70s Show, portrayed by Mila Kunis and Wilmer Valderrama. About At the beginning of the series, Jackie looks down on Fez, seeing him as a lower status than her, and generally being prejudice against foreigners. However when Fez kisses her, tells Donna how amazing it was and is mesmerized by his talent on the dance floor. Jackie is also jealous of or abrasive towards all of Fez' girlfriends, however this is seemingly because she no longer has him adoring her. Fez, while infatuated with Jackie at the beginning of the show, moves on to various relationships all the while maintaining some semblance of friendship with Jackie. When Jackie finally realizes that Fez is the one for her, she struggles with telling him and they start a romance as the series ends. Series arc In the first half of the series, Fez longingly pined for Jackie Burkhart, worshiping her like a queen (although he was often just as annoyed by her as the other members of the gang). Jackie either failed to realize his love for her or didn't act upon it because he was too weird or foreign, and therefore way below her standards. They shared a kiss in one episode when he mistakenly thought Jackie was opening up to him. They shared another kiss when pretending to be dating to help Jackie keep her job. Michael Kelso, Jackie's boyfriend, quickly socked him in the face. Jackie revealed to her best friend Donna that she did enjoy his display of affection. Other times that Jackie has shown a small interest in Fez including the time when he wowed her with his dancing moves at a Disco and when he helped her win at a Roller Disco contest. Jackie got drunk to celebrate her win and hit on Fez. After battling with his light and dark side (shown as two shrunken Fezs on each of his shoulders dressed as Batman and The Riddler), he decided to be a gentleman and not take advantage of her. The two did go on a date when Jackie broke up with Kelso, but Fez was let down when he realized that Jackie had not yet gotten over Kelso. He was also disgusted that she was engorging herself with food. Season 8 Later on during the events in Season 8 the episode before the finale the two finally confessed their feelings and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Throughout Season 8, Jackie remained single. Kelso proposed to her, but she declined. While she admitted she loved and thought of Kelso as her soulmate, she refused. At the end of the season, Jackie realized Fez had all the qualities she was looking for in a man and they kiss in the finale. But at first when Jackie realized she loved him he said no to her because he thought it only would last for a week and then she would go to another guy. The words he said were "I don't want to be your sloppy third." And the episode after that, Andrew came from the north side of the same island as Fez and he decided to move back to his home country, so as to never have to see Jackie again. Despite this, they get together in the second to last episode of season 8, but they did not kiss until the last episode, on top of the water tower. This relationship is highly disliked by a majority of the fandom due to the way in which Jackie had never shown any romantic interest in Fez before, the lack of chemistry, the sexist behavior Fez had shown towards her and the way in which it seemed completely out of character for the way in which Jackie had grown. Photos :Fez and Jackie/Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Trivia